dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The End of Eternity
We Can (Never) Evolve The End of Eternity is a future project to be done by Studio ENUO. Archived here for future reference. Basically a dark story about how a boy who appears normal but has absolutely no purpose in life. Neutrally forgone to a useless life that will amount to nothing and completely disgusted with all of existence, he finds himself the holder of the key to eternity, and learns that he can use its powers to bring about the end of the world and all that exists. Knowing nothing better, he decides to use it for just that, and must clash against the other 999 keys in order to defeat all bastions of human resistance. Only time will tell if the THOUSAND ETERNAL ANNIHILATION will lead to a rebirth of new purity or a void where humanity used to dwell, and only one completely black heart will follow it through. *Arend Vitalis - {The boy who stumbles upon eternity.} "I want to see how the world ends." A completely empty, cynical, and empty young man who has aged far beyond his years. Having experienced what he describes as a long and completely pointless life, he finds absolutely no purpose in living and struggles through every moment with passive despair and existenal curiosity. He is not aggressive or revolutionary in his nihilism, and also lacks the resolve to change anything in his life. Having given up completely on all life, he does not even have a shred of ambition, hopes, dreams, or regrets. He is incredible and remarkable because of how far he pushes his antisocialism - if anything, he is a dynamic icon for the most dark of human emotions. Upon finding ETERNITY, the key towards either destroying all of the world or preserving it, he finds himself the only person in the world who uses the power to end all of existence. For the first time, he finds himself calmly and unshakably reaching towards a billion deaths with unshakable anticipation. *Protagonist Name - {The key, shackled by all of humanity.} "The eradication of existence will be realized by our own hands." The only living thing that is more empty and void than Arend, she is an artificial life form that was created at the dawn of time. As one of the thousand keys to ETERNITY, she is the original Shinrabeing and the most powerful one. Unlike the other 999 keys to ETERNITY, she has decided to act solely for the one who would orchestrate apocalypse after witnessing all of human history. She feels all of existence is a soulless burden and is truly nothing more than the doll of the earth that waits endlessly for everything to disappear. After resonating with Vitalis and his empty philosophies, she vows to act in his power and use her abilities to fight against all other keys in order to collapse the world onto itself. As one of the keys to ETERNITY, she appears human but is not. She feels little to no emotion and can change her body to any weapon that is required of her, held down only by her wielder's imagination and will. *or Shicksal - {The one who would forsake evolution's choice.} "Only humans have the god of possibility within them." The antithesis of PROTAG and the leader of all the other 999 keys to ETERNITY. As a pawn of the ancient machinations behind the keys, NAME truly believes all things can improve when the human heart is saturated with trust, love, and time. NAME has a simple dream of loving and living, and finds Arend's empty aspirations to be a direct threat of this. Believes everything can change, but stubbornly doesn't realize how they shove off change from their self. =Possible Moveset= X''' (name pending) is a DLC character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, originating from The End of Eternity. As one of the 999 Keys to Eternity, a collection of artificial humans created to be guardians of the world at the beginning of time, she is a humanoid with pseudo-supernatural powers. She was the first Key and the only one who did not slumber for the entirety of the world's history, and as a result she has overseen the development of the world for more than 4 billion years. As a conscious immortal, X becomes jaded and tires heavily of all things living; because of this, when the time comes for the world to end and be reborn, she is the only Key to seek the apocalypse rather than a rebirth of the world, and finds a host in order to act accordingly. In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, she has been summoned before she is able to cause the end of the world, but still features the same nihilistic personality and the same hatred for all of humanity. She fights on the side of Madness, and goes about her cycles by typically finding a naive warrior and using them to further her own goals, usually without manipulation. Appearance As one of the Keys to Eternity, X has pale, almost translucent skin, bright golden eyes, and extremely long black hair. Her default costume consists of a black, skin-tight, and armored bodysuit that covers her entire body and ending at her neck. At her shoulders, hips, and wrists are red metallic armor coverings, and a slim red belt crosses down to her pelvis and around her hips. She has a red headpiece that cradles the back of her head, and in the front, the armor resembles a crown. Deep black bags that closely resemble scars trail from beneath her eyes down to her face. In her alternate costume Unactivated, the black bodysuit is removed and X wears a simple white sundress that ends a few inches above her knee. Gone are her armor pieces. Battle '''X Divine Key of the End - Erases time and any obstacle in front of her. ---- As the Divine Key of the End, X combines her stellar close combat skills with her power to erase time. Her primary weapon is a massive broadsword that is thin, but almost twice as long as she is. Her moveset primarily revolves around strong, relentless attacks with her weapon that are aided by the debilitating effects of her ability. The complex ability to erase time itself manifests in her "skipping" forward a few frames at a time; this effect can be activated as a buff to speed up her attacks/recoveries, a failsafe to escape attacks, or even a way to "block" attacks by erasing the moments in which they occur. Besides her offense, X suffers from a crippling lack of defense or HP; she has perhaps the weakest of these two stats in the entire game. Some of her attacks can induce the Erasure status effect on the enemy, which is a unique status that renders her immune to all attacks for up to 5 seconds. In this time period, the enemy continues to attack or finish their current animation unhindered, but none of its effects can hurt or damage X in any way. After the attack or animation is completed, the enemy cannot move until the Erasure state expires, but will turn towards X if she moves, just as usual. X is completely unhindered by this state, and can move about freely during its effects and even begin to attack. The very instant she starts an attack, however, the Erasure state ceases, even if this happens before its 5 second time limit. Any player that was mashing an input button while Erasure was going on will move as soon as the state disappears; therefore, if a savvy player is trapped in this mode and foresees an attack, they can possibly block or retaliate as soon as Erasure is finished. Brave Attack HP Attack EX Mode X's EX Mode is Timeslayer, in which she gains increased attack power and most of her normals gain the ability to break guards. She is the only character in the game who does not get Regen from her EX Mode; besides the aforementioned boosts, her only buff is the ability Complete Oblivion, which is triggered by pressing RT+Square. Complete Oblivion triggers the Erasure status effect at will, and requires 25% of the EX Bar to be activated. X's EX Burst is Thousand Eternal Annihilation. She slashes the enemy into the air and stabs her blade into the ground. At this point, the player must mash the circle button to fill a meter in about 3 seconds as X begins to erase all of time; if the bar fills in the time allotted, the EX Burst is successful. X succeeds in eradicating all time and space, and the enemy is caught in the destruction of the world and takes damage. If the EX Burst fails, X loses a slight amount of Brave and is unable to carry out the apocalypse; instead, her final spell deals damage to the enemy and the world is unharmed. If X wins the battle with her EX Burst, she gives her victory pose amongst the ruined world, which is a flat wasteland of pure white sand and giant destroyed clocks in the background scattered throughout the land. An ocean of pure black water laps up at to the edge of the screen. Equipment Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Musical Themes *''Main Theme: To Eternity, originally 'your love' *''World Map Theme: *''Normal Battle: *''Boss Battle: Thousand Eternal War, originally Black Lotus *''Final Boss Battle: Rival Battle *''Vs X: Quotes Default Specific Boss Specific DLC Specific